France
by Brit-mancer85
Summary: A different take on the episode. Fem-slash Edina/Patsy


"Hurry up, Pats, we'll miss the plane!" Edina had been planning this for months: a trip to France with Patsy...alone in a villa. They'd been alone in places before but to Eddy it felt different somehow, like a certain sort of fondness. Was she falling in love?

It would make sense to fall in love with your female best friend after divorcing two bastard ex-husbands, why shouldn't she experiment? If anything did happen and Patsy didn't reciprocate the feelings at least Eddy could blame the wine.

Finally packed, they walked to the front door to leave. Edina checked to see if everything was accounted for and walked out. A second later the door opens with Eddy running in, "Tickets, money, passport!"

Arriving at the airport, going through bag check, and finally on the plane. The stewardess was stopped next to them with the trolley handing them vodka, whiskey and other alcoholic beverages. Thinking they were satisfied she walked away.

"Oi, peanuts! Bloody French bitch!" Patsy muttered under her breath.

"I'm not drinking on this trip, Pats. Please stop me from drinking, sweetie."

"Darling, we're staying up the road from one of the best vineyards! How can you not drink?"

"Well, I'll only drink wine and eat only fruit."

"And I'm not having sex." Edina was a little heart-broken by that but she knew Patsy couldn't go without sex. Just then a handsome man walked by on his way to the loo. Patsy noticed him and got up to follow, taking the small bottle of vodka. Eddy just sat there wondering how she could shag complete strangers.

The plane finally lands and they rent a car to go to the villa. Eddy drives but is confused about what side of the road she should be on. They get lost and have to drive back to the airport and retrace their steps.

Eight hours later they finally appear at the chateaux. Walking through the door both are complaining about the delayed schedule but all is forgotten once they see the front room and kitchen. Patsy goes to look for the loo and finds it. Edina is searching for

food but finds nothing but loose pasta bits and some stale bread.

Patsy enters and sits at the table. Suddenly, Eddy screams and runs to the table.

"Cockroach, cockroach!" Patsy stands and grabs a broom, determined to smash it.

"No don't kill it, I'm a Buddhist, Darling, I could come back as one of those!" Giving up, Patsy sits back down.

Thunder is heard in the distance and the light suddenly goes out. Eddy lights a candle.

"Bloody typical! The first sign of a storm and it's blackout like during World War II! God, I HATE FRANCE!"

"Well, I'm off to bed, It's been a very long day."

"Oh sure, you're just going to leave me here alone in the dark!" Edina follows her to the bedroom with the lone candle and a bottle of wine. In their pajamas, they slide into bed. They lie facing each other both waiting to speak.

"Sweetie, I...well, I never thanked you for bringing me along." Patsy said, looking into Eddy's eyes. Edina could feel herself blush,

thankful Pasty couldn't see it.

"Oh, Darling, you know I'd never go anywhere without you."

"I really love you, Edina. You're my best friend and always will be." Eddy was shocked: Patsy had never called her Edina before.

"I love you, too, Pats." Eddy moved closer to give her a kiss on the cheek but accidentally brushed her lips instead. She returned to her side of the bed quickly, embarrassed. Suddenly the bed shifted and she could feel Pasty's hot breath on her neck.

Eddy squeezed her eyes shut and held Patsy close to her, breathing in the scent of her hair. Patsy lifted her head and pressed her lips to Eddy's. Edina raised her hand to Patsy's cheek to deepen the kiss.

Thunder crashes in the distance and lighting lit up the room, glinting off the tear rolling down Eddy's face. Patsy sees it and brushed it away with her hand.

"No reason to cry, Darling, I'm here."

"That's just it, Pats, you're always here and you'll never leave. At least I hope not."

"Not on your life, babe." They share another kiss and fall asleep in each others arms.

The sun streamed in onto the sleeping women waking them. They were still snuggled.

"Morning, Darling." Eddy said, pecking Patsy on the lips.

"Morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Better than ever!" They stood up at the same time and walked to the kitchen for a morning bottle of champagne. Neither could be bothered to get glasses so they just shared from the bottle.

Pats, about last night...was it too good to be true? Will you never leave me?"

"You never leave someone you love, Sweetie."


End file.
